These Few Times
by Kurai Minoru
Summary: The first time Ryoma saw his brother, it was when he was five.


These Few Times

**AN: **This fic was requested by animeangel088. I did this because it sounded interesting. :3 Anyways, this is a kind of angsty fic.

**Warnings:** Incest and heavy angst. Also mentions other pairs if you squint. You may not be a big fan of the pairings, but don't worry, I have some that I don't like either. Language too.

**Disclaimer:** Does not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

The first time Ryoma had ever met Ryoga, it was when he was five. His father had adopted him.

"Ryoma, Ryoga here is your new brother!"

The heavily tanned man (and in a horrible looking Hawaiian shirt, Ryoma noted with disgust) clapped his hand on his "brother's" back.

"Hey, Chibisuke!"

His exact copy, only older and more masculine reached over and stole his favorite white cap, with an infuriating cocky grin on his face. That was when Ryoma decided that his older brother was annoying.

The second time Ryoma saw his brother was about eight years later, where he was on a cruise ship and playing for the life of his teammates and himself. That bastard who dared call himself his older brother who had disappeared mysteriously from home years ago was in on this plan of Sakurafubuki's. Ryoma swore he would exact revenge on the years that he was left behind to his tennis-maniac father.

The third time Ryoma saw him, it was when he had graduated from high school and was living with his roommate to lessen the amount of money they would need to spend on rent for college. He had wandered around in his new campus for awhile, and caught a glimpse of emerald-black hair, hair of his own shade. Following discretely from a distance, he watched as Ryoga reached out to ruffle his hand through a little boy's hair that looked upon him with admiring eyes. Ryoga chuckled. Ryoga never looked like that before with his family.

_Family. No longer._

Ryoma left the loving scene with a bitter taste at the back of his throat and unshed tears burning at the corner of his eyes.

The fourth time Ryoma met his (former) brother, it was at his parent's funeral. The funeral progression had already ended and relatives were long gone when Ryoga showed up. The fine drizzle clung to his hair like a fine mist that framed his sorrowful eyes. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't."

Ryoma cut him off. Ryoga did not press to speak but looked at him with regretful eyes.

_No._

Oh how Ryoma hated that look. Ryoma snapped, his golden eyes burning hatred and fury. He did not remember how long he stood in the pouring rain, yelling at the man before him. He only saw those eyes that burned with regrets never spoken. Finally, all that was left was an empty shell as he poured forth all his emotions towards the man that he so hated at this very moment. He did not resist as Ryoga embraced him, as he whispered those words that Ryoma never wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry."

All Ryoma remembered was up to that point as he emotionally blacked out, crying tears as salty as the ocean as he mourned into the welcoming darkness. When he woke up, a single red rose was left on the cold cement next to him, along with a letter not yet touched by the tears of the sky.

_I love you._

Was all the letter said. Strangely, the bottom edge of the paper was jagged, like someone had written something but changed their mind and ripped it out.

The fifth and last time that Ryoma saw Ryoga was at a park seven years on the anniversary of his parent's death. He had mellowed down some, the grief and tragedy still lingering in the dark recesses of his mind. Taking an amiable stroll down a lesser-used park path, he groaned out loud when rain started pouring mercilessly down from the skies. Still at an eligible young age but not yet married, he wondered if his friends and former teammates were enjoying their times together. Fate had tied the red strings of his teammates to each other; Fuji to Tezuka, Inui to Kaidoh, Oishi to Kikumaru to name a few. His own red string was still there, tugging faintly at his fingertips to a person that always seemed to elude him.

_Love at first sight is complete bullshit._

When the rain got heavier- Ryoma could barely see 10 feet in front of him- he decided to take shelter under a large apple tree. There were still a few blossoms on the tree that struggled to stand up with their large petals held up high. Ryoma stared out straight ahead, lost in remembrance. Suddenly, a flash of emerald entered his vision and quickly left.

"Ryoga!"

The man ahead stiffened, and then started to turn back toward the person who called his name. Startled golden eyes met his own cat-like golden eyes. Without warning, Ryoga turned tail and ran like the devil himself.

_Oh no you're not. You've kept me waiting for seven years already!_

It was only when Ryoga stopped and looked at him with disbelieving eyes that Ryoma realized that he had said that last sentence aloud.

"Did you really mean that Chibisuke?"

"Yes."

Ryoga's eyes hesitantly met with Ryoma's own. A silent staring contest ensured, which lasted what felt like an eternity to the two participating.

_Eyes are the windows to the soul and quite often, you see truths in them that the person would never dare to say aloud._

Ryoma saw that Ryoga's eyes were full of heartbreaking love. Years and years of anguish and pain were extinguished when Ryoga gazed into Ryoma's eyes. They were filled to the brim with love for his older brother and confusion and hurt at why Ryoga would run from him all these years. A tear slid down Ryoma's cheek- or it was a raindrop- Ryoga couldn't be quite sure. Within a few long strides, he reached out and grasped Ryoma into his body, as close as he physically could.

"Do you know why I legally emancipated from the family those few years ago?"

Ryoga whispered into Ryoma's ear. Ryoma's intuition told him to listen.

"It was because I loved you the way a brother could never love a brother. I ran away from my feelings because I was afraid. For both you and me. That's why I kept you a safe distance away though you always managed to creep back in."

Ryoma closed his eyes and embraced him back. Ryoga stiffened, surprised, but soon relaxed into content warmth.

"I guess that means that we really are back together, right?"

Ryoma could not keep the silent plea out of his voice.

_Please don't let me be alone again…_

And that was precisely the moment that Ryoga said yes. Relief flooded into his veins like a gulp of hot cocoa down his throat. Looking up into the sky, he thanked the deities above. And he felt it. The subtle pulling of his red string of fate became so noticeable that he checked his fingertips to see if there really was a string. There wasn't. But Ryoma could feel the resonance of a soul that had finally found its other half. Apparently, Ryoga felt it too. Their eyes locked together and they could've stayed that way forever.

While only the rain-soaked earth and the sky above witnessed their undying love, the letters that they both had kept fell, flittering out of their pockets. They drifted gently upon the ground, connecting perfectly. The last lines of the letter were finally revealed in Ryoga's strong scripture.

_I will belong with you till death tears us apart, and even then I will stay by your side for eternity._

* * *

The End

Yes, I do realize that it was a bit short, but I like it that way. As above, I mentioned in the author's note that it was angsty, but it was angst with a somewhat happy ending. I didn't want to spoil it. Personally, I thought that the ending was a bit sappy. =w= Hope you enjoyed it~ Review? Fist time writing incest.


End file.
